La journée de Sonic, Shadow, Tails et d'autre
by le mec
Summary: Il y aura même un chpitre avec un omochao.


Allo tous le monde! Je ne suis point mort pour ceux qui le pensai. C'est juste que j'avais… que je… bon ok j'ai pas de raison pour le moment mais je sui entrain d'en chercher une.

Peut importe je dois faire quelque chose de bon et pour cela ma sœur qui est demonhearth713 je crois va me donner des conseil.

Cette fan fic parle d'histoire qui seront à propos de Sonic et ses petits amis.

Shadow:je ne suis pas petit!

Ok debord. Sonic et ses grands amis. (J'ai l'impression qu'il a un complexe avec sa taille).

J'ai failli oublier, ne tentez pas de reproduire les scènes de cette fan fic parce que eeeeeeeuh a pi zut faitent le don!

Dans le rôle principal de cette première histoire tatatataaaaaaaa! Sonic!

Dans une forêt une course poursuite entre Sonic et Shadow fais rage.

Shadow:Rend-moi mon émeraude!

Sonic: Alors attrape-moi!

Sonic saute sur la tête de Shadow encore et encore et encore et encore dans le but de rire de sa gueule. Shadow, à moitié mort fait une ultime tentative pour buter Sonic mais ça marche pas.

Sonic s'en va et laisse Shadow là.

Sonic: Que faire de cette émeraude. Pourquoi pas aller voir tails. Chaos control!

Chez tails.

Tails: Salut!

Amy:Sonic je te cherchais.

Sonic: Amy?

Amy commence à courir après Sonic qui a tellement peur qu'il cour au plafond.

Sonic: Au secours! À l'aide! Help! Tails! je ne veux pas mourir. Nooooooooooon!

Tails attrape Amy la met dans un pouf.

Sonic: J'ai faim! Je veux des chips.

Tails: J'en ai pas.

Sonic: Quoi! Je vais en acheter! Chaos control!

Dans la ville les fenêtres sont cassées, les immeubles sont en feu et tout le monde panique.

Sonic: Voila l'épicerie. Mmmmm que prendre chip au bbq ou au fromage.

Après un long moment de réflexion.

Sonic: A pi zut les deux!

Il entre dans l'épicerie et remarque que plus personne ne surveille la boutique il prend ses sacs du chip et laisse l'argent sur le conteur qui se fais voler aussitôt par un inconnu.

Sonic: Chaos control!

De retour chez tails il s'assoit bien confortablement sur Amy qui est toujours dans le pouf avec ses deux sacs de chip sur les genoux.

Sonic: Quoi de neuf!

Tails: J'ai créée un groupe de musique avec Knucles et Espio ça s'appelle knailpio.

Sonic: Euh. A. Ok. Mmmm. Cool!

Tails: Tu veux tu en faire parti.

Sonic: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Tails: t'es sur?

Sonic: Oui!

Prout pout pout pout

Amy: Sonic t'aurais pu te retenir! Ça pue!

Sonic: oups!

Amy: aaaaaaaaaa! Je suffoque!

Sonic: La vie n'est qu'un pet et un pet n'est que la vie.

Tails: Non! Ne redis plus jamais ça!

Sonic: Je menvais sinon Amy va crever. Bye!

Tails:Bye!

Sonic: Bon allons voir Rouge (dans cette fic j'ai décidé que rouge serais stupide).Chaos control!

Chez Rouge un gros diamant est en plein milieu de salon et rouge est à côté.

Sonic: Salut!

Rouge: Diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant , diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant,diamant , diamant, diamant,diamant, diamant,diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant, diamant.

Sonic: Rouge?

Aucune réponse. Sonic lui donne une claque en arrière de la tête, aucune réponse.

Il cache le diamant en dessous du tapie pour l'enlever du champ de vision de Rouge.

Rouge:Allo!

Sonic:euuuuh. Salut! Tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Rouge:Je suis mannequin dans la catégorie bikini et sous vêtement.

Sonic l'eau à la bouche: Une parade! Une parade!

Rouge: D'accord, attend ici.

Rouge a barré la porte de sa chambre pour être certains que Sonic ne regarde pas mais elle a oublier qu'elle avait perdu la clé.

Rouge: À l'aide ouvrer la porte quelqu'un!

Sonic: Naaaaaaaa!

Sonic décide d'aller faire un petit roupillon dans un arbre. Il rêve qu'il sort de l'écran de mon ordi. Mais c'est qu'il sort pour de vrai de l'écran de mon ordi!

Moi: Rentre dans mon écran ou je t'étripe!

Sonic: Attrape-moi, si tu peux!

Moi: Toi t'es juste un petit

Je le prends et je le mets dans une bouteille d'eau vide qui traînait et je la lance dans mon ordi.

Sonic:grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

moi: Nananananana!

Sonic descend de son arbre puis il aperçoit un omochao blessé qui vole.

Sonic: Eh, ça va ?

L'omochao prend un air de monsieur je sais tout puis il montre son bras qui est blessé.

Omochao: Ceci est un bras blessé. Pour le guérir il faut trouver un docteur, et viiiiiite!

Sonic:euuuuuuh ok.

Sonic part en courant dans le but de trouver un docteur mais à mi chemin il se fait sauter dessus par Shadow qui commence à lui donner des coups de point en pleine face.

Shadow: Donne moi mon émeraude!

Sonic essais désespérément d'enlever son émeraude de sa poche et réussit à la jeter à côté de lui. Shadow s'en empare immédiatement et s'en va.

Es ce que Sonic va crever après l'attaque de Shadow, es ce que omochao va guérir son bras. vous le saurez dans autre chapitre de cette fan fic.


End file.
